Haunted
by naioka1992
Summary: Part of the Evanescence Trials. Ryou wakes up in the shadow realm, but what will happen before he returns home again...? bakuraXryou oneshot songfic to Haunted. rated for implied lemon NO DETAILS, yaoi


Haunted

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO – if I did, my Oc's would be real and Ryou would be MINE! MINE, I tell you, MINE! Mwahahahahahah!

NOTE: **_Song lyrics_**

_Ryou's thoughts_

Bakura's thoughts

Action (in normal POV/no POV – if there is a POV of action, it's in thoughts).

Chapter 1 – Glimmering

**_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_**

_I shiver as I feel the wind whispering…but the wind hasn't done that before…_

…

…_Is it? No, it can't be him!_

_**Still can't find what keeps me here**_

Why am I even watching him? It's not like he can…oh, hang on…he's stopped. He heard me…I can tell…call it yami intuition, if you will.

**_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_**

_I haven't been the same since Bakura went. Funny, isn't it? I claim to hate him, yet he's a part of me nonetheless._

_I've been hanging around with Tea and Joey too much._

_Either that or it's the food…that's it, bye-bye Asda, I'm going back to Sainsbury's!_

_**I know you're still there…**_

_I know he's still there…I sit up in my bed, shrug it off and – _

_No!_

_**Watching me wanting me**_

I take us to the shadow realm. I see him running, running, running.

From me.

Damn.

**_I can feel you pull me down_**

_I felt him take me from my bed. Why? Why, Bakura? Why…?_

_**Fearing you loving you**_

_I'm so afraid_

I love him so…or is that blind lust and raw passion?

**_I won't let you pull me down_**

_I won't let him use me! I'll just have to keep away from him until he tires and lets me go home…!_

_Th-Then again, when has Bakura ever tired?_

**_Hunting you I can smell you – alive_**

I can smell him…all his fear, all his terror, all his…love?

**_Your heart pounding in my head_**

I hear his heart…does it really beat for **me?**

**_Watching me wanting me_**

_He's catching up, now._

_**I can feel you pull me down**_

_Pushing me to the floor, rolling me onto my back to look down on me…what's that look in his eye?_

_**Saving me – **_

_A monster looking like it aimed to have killed me, flew over the tops of our heads, ruffling our hair with the wind left behind…I stare at Bakura in amazement._

_He saved me…_

I saved him.

He probably expects me to get off him, but now that he's caught…

_Bakura kisses me. I like it. Heck, I love it!_

_Why hasn't he done this before?_

_I kiss back and – oh my…_

**_- raping me_**

Damn, this is good…

_Oh God…would it have killed Bakura to have found us a bed first? I'm more than willing…_

**_Watching me_**

Ryou likes it.

So do I.

I can hear him moaning in delight…or is that me?

_Even if this is just one of Bakura's sick little games, for now, I honestly don't care. I'm whole at last, even for just a while…but by God I hope Bakura feels the same way!_

**_Watching me wanting me_**

_Ohh…OHH…!_

_**I can feel you pull me down**_

_Feel you pull me down._

_Bakura…_

_**Fearing you loving you**_

_Ohh…OHH…!_

_**I won't let you pull me down**_

I won't let you pull me down!

…I'll push _you_ down instead.

Suddenly, they were back in Ryou's bedroom, in two separate forms, like Yami and Yugi, and Malik and Marik were.

Both were naked, their clothes lost somewhere in the shadow realm.

Wouldn't it look funny, if a monster found them.

Ryou had his head on Bakura's chest, his body twisted round so he was hugging his yami from his side. Bakura had his head in Ryou's hair, hugging the younger boy to him protectively.

'…Bakura?' Ryou whispered attentively. Bakura opened one eye to survey his hikari, before grinning triumphantly down at him.

'Yes, Ryou?' he asked, saying it into Ryou's ear. Ryou giggled slightly as his yami's breath tickled his ear. He liked it.

'…D-Do…D-Do y-you - '

Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura sealing his lips with a gentle but meaningful kiss. He closed his eyes, smiled against his yami's lips, and returned to favour. They broke apart for air reluctantly.

'Does that answer your question?' Bakura teased gently. Ryou nodded, his innocent brown eyes positively sparkling with joy.

No…not sparkling…_glimmering._

**Wow, my fist yaoi fic. Hmm, then again I _have_ read quite a few…anyway! This is my second Evanescence song fic in the last half hour (the first being "Paper Flowers" – a Marik centric-fic). This song was called "Haunted", by the way (I don't own).**

**Anywho, please review, naioka1992 - xoxo**


End file.
